


Versteck mich!?

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Trainingscamp-Abend und ein wenig Kenma/Lev(/Hinata) -Fluff(KuroYaku-Anmerkung~)





	Versteck mich!?

**Author's Note:**

> Bin gerade dabei Fics auszugraben, die ich irgendwie nie online gestellt habe :'D oder nicht überall *hust*

„Kenma!“

Bevor der Setter von Nekoma auch nur auf den Ausruf reagieren konnte, hatte er bereits die Arme des Erstklässlers um seinen Bauch geschlungen und spürte, wie er aus zwei flehentlichen Augen angestarrt wurde.

„Lev ...“, fing Kenma an, sein Videospiel zur Seite legend und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtend, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass er sowieso nicht mehr zum spielen kam, wenn er so von dem anderen umklammert wurde. „Was willst du?“

„Du musst mich verstecken!“, sagte Lev und sah in die andere Richtung, bevor er wieder zu dem Setter sah.

Kenma zog nur leicht seine Augen zusammen und musterte den anderen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte: „Was hast du gemacht?“

„Ist doch egal, versteck mich, bitte!“, entgegnete Lev und griff nach der Decke von einem der Schlaflager neben Kenma in ihrem Schlafraum des Trainingslagers, zog sie halb über sich.

„Okay?“, entgegnete Kenma und sah immer noch sehr skeptisch aus, „vor was?“

„Yaku-san“, sagte Lev und sah kurz unter der Decke hervor, bevor er sich darunter versteckte und nebenbei an dem anderen weiterhin festklammerte, „und sag nicht, dass ich hier bin, okay?“

Kenma verdrehte nur die Augen und griff daraufhin nach seiner Spielkonsole, auch, wenn er sich sicher war, dass es nicht funktionierte: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du so vor Yaku davon kommst ... was auch immer du getan hast ...“ Er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was nun wieder war. Eigentlich wollte er an dem Abend nach dem anstrengenden Trainingscamp-Tag nur seine Ruhe haben.

„Ich hab gar nichts getan ...“, murmelte Lev leise in die Decke hinein.

„Dann wäre Yaku nicht auf dich sauer ... wobei eigentlich immer irgendwas ist, weswegen er auf dich sauer ist“, murmelte Kenma nebenbei und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte ein wenig vor sich hin.

„Kenma, heeey!“, sprang Hinata plötzlich in den Raum und vor ihn, beugte sich vor, um verkehrt herum einen Blick auf die Spielkonsole zu werfen, auf der sein Freund spielte, „was ... oh, Lev, was machst du da? Sucht euer Libero nicht nach dir?“

„Shoyo, sei still!“, entgegnete Lev und legte sich einen Finger vor die Lippen, „sag Yaku-san nicht, dass ich hier bin, okay?“

Hinata blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief, während er nebenbei weiterhin Kenma beim Spielen zusah: „Wieso?“

„Vermutlich hat er mal wieder Yakus Training geschwänzt“, sagte Kenma beiläufig, ohne noch einmal von seinem Spiel aufzusehen.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!“, sagte Lev und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, „es ist nur ... Yaku-san ist so fies ...“

„Deine Verteidigung ist immer noch schlechter als Shoyos, Lev“, sagte Kenma weiterhin leise vor sich hin.

„Heißt das, ich bin besser geworden?“, guckte Hinata ihn aus strahlenden Augen an.

„Das heißt nur, dass Lev noch schlechter ist“, sagte Kenma zurück, ohne aufzusehen.

„Arrrghhh! Kenma, du kannst ruhig mal netter sein!“, entgegnete Hinata und lehnte sich nach hinten, stützte sich auf seinen Händen ab.

„Ich versuche doch alles, Kenma!“, grummelte Lev und sah an diesem vorbei, blickte halb zu dem Setter auf und halb auf dessen Spiel, „es ist nur ... Yaku-san ist sooo ...“

„Hier bist du also, Lev!“, unterbrach Yaku ihn, während er im Türrahmen zu ihrem Schlafraum stand, „komm sofort raus!“

„Äh, nein?“, entgegnete Lev und krallte sich noch fester an Kenma.

„Lev, das tut weh ...“, brummte Kenma und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen.

„Sorry, Kenma, aber du musst mich beschützen!“, sagte Lev mit flehentlichem Blick von der Seite her zu ihm schauend.

„Lev, ich habe in keinem Moment gesagt, dass dein Spezialtraining vorbei ist, also ...“, fing Yaku an und verschränkte die Arme vor sich, „komm da raus oder wir machen Morgen die doppelte Schicht!“

„Yaku-san! Das kannst du doch nicht tun!“, machte Lev und hob ein wenig den Kopf, sah ihn aus flehenden Augen an.

„Aufstehen und mitkommen!“, sagte Yaku nur, während er weiterhin nur zu ihm sah.

„Yaku~san“, machte Lev und drückte sich weiterhin gegen Kenma, „reicht das nicht für heute?“

Ein wenig seufzend schüttelte Yaku den Kopf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften: „Nein, weil ich genau weiß, dass du Morgen nur wieder versuchst, eine Ausrede zu suchen.“

„Ich verspreche es, dass ich es nicht tue?“, guckte Lev vorsichtig zu ihm, während er nur langsam Kenma losließ.

„... Ich verstehe, wieso ihr so gut in der Abwehr seid ...“, murmelte Hinata kleinlaut vor den beiden, während er ehrfürchtig aufsah, „... euer Libero ist furchteinflössend.“

„Willst du Lev Gesellschaft leisten, Chibi-chan?“, fing Yaku an und grinste zu diesem herüber.

Lev sah von Yaku zu Hinata und sah ein wenig zweifelnd aus, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er den anderen warnen sollte oder lieber einen Leidensgenossen gewinnen wollte.

„I-ich glaube nicht?“, guckte Hinata kleinlaut auf, sprang auf und rannte an dem Libero vorbei nach draußen, „und ich glaube mich ruft jemand? Bis Morgen!“

Kenma sah seinem Freund nach und schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf: „Du machst ihm Angst, Yaku.“

„Dabei könnte es ihm genauso gut tun ...“, sagte Yaku und zuckte mit den Schultern, sah wieder zu Lev, „und was dich angeht, nehme ich dich beim Wort. Morgen nach dem Training. Doppelt so viele wie sonst.“

„Yaku-saaaan!“, quengelte Lev und rutschte unter der Decke hervor, krabbelte zu ihm rüber, „das kannst du nicht tun!“

„Ich glaube, du übertreibst etwas, Yakkun“, fing Kuroo hinter diesem an und grinste vor sich hin, „lass ihn mal etwas verschnaufen.“

„Was, willst du jetzt nett zu diesem Kätzchen sein?“, brummte Yaku und drehte sich zu ihm um, legte den Kopf schief.

„Du quälst Lev zu sehr“, sagte Kuroo schmunzelnd und beugte sich zu ihm, umarmte den Libero von hinten, „beende das Training halt heute was früher, mh?“

„Kuroo ...“, brummte Yaku, bevor er seufzte und sich zurücklehnte, „ich überleg es mir für Morgen.“

„Dankeee Yaku-san!“, fing Lev an, bevor er wieder zu Kenma sprang und sich gegen ihn drückte.

Seufzend schüttelte Yaku den Kopf, drehte sich in den Armen seines Freundes um und schob ihn auf eins der Schlaflager in der Nähe, um sich über ihn zu beugen: „Lev kann froh sein, dass ich in letzter Zeit so wenig Zeit für dich hatte, Tetsu.“

Grinsend sah Kuroo ihn an und legte seine eine Hand in Yakus Nacken, zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn einfach nur innig. Eigentlich hatte er auch nur das Gefühl gehabt, dass er in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Extratraining mit Bokuto und Akaashi gemacht hatte, als Abends noch etwas Zeit mit Yaku zu verbringen. Es war nicht einmal seine Absicht dabei Lev von dessen Spezialtraining zu retten.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
